


I'm Just Crazy For You

by Darling in Devildom (kylobenrensolo)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Are You Ready is a fucking song try to change my mind, Bathroom Sex, Demon Sex, F/M, MC has a vagina, Mild Blood, POV Female Character, Penis In Vagina Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, female!MC, mild bloodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylobenrensolo/pseuds/Darling%20in%20Devildom
Summary: You held the plastic pass in your hands, examining it front and back. It read “MAJOLISH EXCLUSIVE EVENT VIP” on both sides.“Since my magazine covers were doin’ so well, Majolish asked me ta record a song. They’re throwin’ some sorta party tonight to celebrate it’s release. That pass will getcha in.”Are You Ready? is coming out in the Devildom and Mammon wants you by his side for the release. Maybe you and he can find a release of your own together?
Relationships: Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 256





	I'm Just Crazy For You

“So explain this to me again? What exactly are you inviting me to?” 

You held the plastic pass in your hands, examining it front and back. It read “ **MAJOLISH EXCLUSIVE EVENT VIP** ” on both sides and had a holographic quality to it.

“Do ya not listen ta me? Well, open your ears this time, human. Majolish owns the biggest music production company. Since my magazine covers were doin’ so well, they asked me ta record a song.” You pinched your brows together in response. The fact that Mammon could even sing was news to you. Of course, you did catch him humming a few times and you had to admit it was pretty. “They’re throwin’ some sorta party tonight to celebrate it’s release. That pass will getcha in.” 

“You want me to come?... Are your brothers going?”

A panicked look spread across Mammon’s face at the mention of his brothers. 

“NO! And ya not goin’ ta tell them. I’ve worked very hard ta make sure that they don’t find out about it. It was especially hard to keep Asmo from finding out. He parties with all the higherups.”

“Lucifer is going to ask where I’m going. Especially if I’m dressed for a party.” 

Mammon’s face lit up at your remark and his mouth opened as if to silence you. He reached over to the brown paper bag he sat on your bed when he came in and handed it to you. A proud smile sat upon his lips as you pulled a long, black overcoat out of the bag. Another confused look covered your face as you looked between him and the coat. He sighed in defeat at your obvious inability to put the pieces together. 

“Ya put this on? Over your outfit? And tell Lucifer you are going ta meet up with Simeon or Solomon or whoever is least suspicious. He won’t second guess it. He’s been busy fuckin’ with Diavolo or somethin’.” He snorted, turning his nose up in disgust. “Anyway, so you’ll come tonight?”

“I wouldn’t miss it.”

You flashed him a genuine smile, which he caught sight of and quickly paced to the door before you could see the bright blush that colored his cheeks. He was out of the room before you could say anything, but you could swear you heard a mumble of “can’t wait” under his breath as the door slammed behind him. 

Luckily, finding something to wear wasn’t too much of a struggle. When you and Asmo had become comfortable with each other in the beginning, he was adamant about taking his little human pet to the finest parties and clubs and events the Devildom had to offer. With these outings, came some of the finest wears money could buy and Asmo had no problem spoiling you with these (as long as he got to relish you in them). A couple weeks ago, you had received a new, black cocktail dress from him for some witch’s party he was dragging you to. You had tried it on but didn’t feel super comfortable wearing it at the time. It was pretty revealing and out of your comfort zone. Asmo understood completely and took you shopping for something more your style, but let you keep the dress in case you changed your mind and “wanted to have a private party just for him”.

But, now, as the holographic VIP lettering seemed to taunt you from where it sat on your dresser and the thought of Mammon asking only you to come tonight loomed over your head, you felt a little more confident. You had found the blushing, ever-charming mess of a demon incredibly sexy and if tonight really was about celebrating and congratulating him, this dress would be just the thing to wear to do it. And if you ever felt uneasy about it, you had the coat to cover up with. 

As night fell in Devildom, you stood in front of your bathroom mirror once more. You had to admit it. You looked hot. You still weren’t 100% with the dress, but you hoped as the party went on and you just relaxed and celebrated with your first demon, the thought would drift away. It seemed a shame as you slipped the overcoat on over the dress and tied the belt of it tight around your waist. You just hoped Lucifer wouldn’t look up from his work for too long to notice your done-up hair and makeup.

You gave a light rap to Lucifer’s study door, poking your head in. He was deep in thought and flipping through a multitude of papers, a pinched look on his face. He sighed, expecting it to be one of his brothers coming to bother him while he tried to focus. 

“Lucifer?” Your voice called to him softly, attempting to coax him from his work, but not enough for him to look up in concern. His face seemed to soften at your voice, but luckily, he didn’t take his focus away from his task. He let out a small hum, allowing you to speak.

“I’m headed over to Purgatory Hall. Simeon promised he’d help me study for my History of Devildom test we have next week… he’s… uh… waiting outside for me. To walk me over. Ya know, make sure I’m safe.” You waited silently, praying your lies were good enough to deceive Lucifer himself. You didn’t particularly feel happy about lying to him, but you really needed this night out with Mammon, and honestly? Your curiosity was peaked. Lucifer’s eyes paused on the paper he was reading over like he was contemplating your words. 

“Fine. But, don’t be gone long. You have classes to attend tomorrow morning, no matter how much or how little sleep you get tonight.” He resumed his mindless reviewing while flicking his hand to reference for you to leave. How little either of you knew just what was coming from you. 

The walk to The Fall wasn’t too terribly long, but it definitely had you rethinking the heels you had chosen to wear. Much to your relief, the streets were mainly empty as well, so you didn’t have to worry about any unnecessary attention from lower demons just begging to sink their teeth into you. Even with quite a distance between you and the entrance, you could hear the music bouncing and see the lights fill the sky. This was a lot bigger than anything Asmo had dragged you to in the past. 

A line wrapped around the building with demons hoping to worm their way inside the exclusive party and have their chance to party with the Great Mammon himself. Their eyes seemed to follow you as you walked past them, skipping the line and flashing the large, completely black-eyed demon at the door your pass. 

“Ah. Miss MC. Mammon sir is waiting for you in the VIP lounge.” He flashed you a fanged smile before moving the rope to allow you in and called an escort over to direct you to the lounge. You started to feel a bit worried about being around all these demons with no protection. Usually, you always had a brother or angel or powerful sorcerer attached to your side. Lucifer would have a fit if he saw this. Of course, your mind went blank as you saw him. 

He donned his demon form as he sat back nonchalantly on a plush red couch. One of his arms was sat on the back of the couch, the other holding a champagne glass filled with some form of Devildom alcohol. His legs were spread in absolute dominance and ease. Like they were just waiting for someone to sit between them. Wings spread wide. Fuck, he was beautiful. You bit your lip as he brought the rim of his glass to his lips and threw the liquid down his throat. He surely didn’t look like someone who was the guest of honor at this extravagant party with the bored look on his face. 

Until his eyes caught yours. The blue and gold irises seemed to light up brighter than you had ever seen. Even brighter than when he found a new way to annoy Lucifer or created a new get rich quick scheme. He immediately stood from his spot and nodded the escort away. A half-smile spread across his lips. 

“Ya made it. In one piece. I’m almost proud, human. Lucifer didn’t give ya any trouble?” 

You moved over to the couch where he stood, shaking your head in response.

“He had no clue. I’m all yours tonight.” 

Mammon let out a strangled cough in surprise at your wording, taking a sip of his drink to try and muffle it. It started to get a little hot and you wondered if it was from the atmosphere of the party before you remembered you still had the overcoat on. Mammon’s eyes were trained on your hands as you undid the knot and let the coat fall from your shoulders. Then, they were all over you. He drank in every inch of newly exposed skin, not even knowing where to begin to focus his gaze. It wasn’t until he heard you nervously clear your throat that his eyes made their way back to yours. A deep blush now covered your cheeks.

“Ya… y-ya look nice, MC.” 

No “human” attachment to the end of his words. Your actual name. It didn’t seem like much, but your name falling from his lips made your skin burn. Especially in the context he used it in. Your smile was instinctual at his praise and you had to remind yourself to take deep breaths. You wrapped your arms around yourself protectively and glanced around the room at your surroundings. You two were the only ones in the lounge. A full bar sat in the corner of the room along with a few other tables and couches. Mammon seemed to sense your hesitation and motioned to the bar. 

“Ya like a drink? I’ll make sure it’s not too strong for ya.” 

You nodded, giving him a reassuring smile as you sat on the couch he was when you came in. You toyed with the plush cushion and ran your fingers over it while Mammon filled a glass for you. You had no idea why you were so nervous. This was just Mammon. The same Mammon who you had movie nights with every Friday and got you into ridiculous situations. And the one who crossed your mind on the nights you laid in your lonely bed while your fingers grazed over your swollen clit. No! No. You couldn’t have those thoughts right now. You knew your face was still burning hot from Mammon’s eyes boring into you. If you added to that fire, you’d end up big time embarrassing yourself. 

Mammon took a seat next to you, handing you the drink he mixed for you. You were quick to take a sip, hoping it would calm you down a little. He sat back against the back of the couch once more, relaxing into the spot.

“What? You’re not going to go entertain your adoring public?” You teased, questioning his unusually shy demeanor towards the crowd outside the room. Mammon was usually a very “all eyes on him” sorta demon, but he seemed content parking himself in the lounge alone with you.

“Eh. They aren’t gonna play the song for a bit and I… I am okay just hangin’ out with ya.” It was his turn to blush and redirect his attention anywhere else but the other person in the room. This just wasn’t going to work. Too much effort had been put into tonight for them to both be awkward, bumbling messes. You threw your glass back, taking in the remaining liquid from it and letting out a squeal as it went down. This seemed to draw Mammon back immediately as he let out a deep, genuine laugh. “Can I get ya another?”

“Yes, please. And make it stronger this time. I can take it.” 

He shook his head in disbelief, but still stood and refilled your glass. It wasn’t long until you were comfortable enough with each other again and began joking like you usually did. 

“You know, I was really nervous about tonight. But you really got me out of my comfort zone. Thanks for inviting me, Mr. Guest of Honor.”

Mammon studied your face for a minute like he was deciding his next move, but the thought disappeared as a heavy dance song started playing. He stood from the couch quick enough to give even you whiplash and held out his hand. 

“Come on, come dance with me.”

This time, there was no hesitation in your actions. You placed your hand in his and he helped guide you out of the VIP lounge and to the dance floor. It was filled with demons having the time of their lives, getting rowdy and drinking like there was no tomorrow. They knew to clear a path for the second oldest and strongest brother though as he pulled you to the center of the action. He was fast to take to the pace of the beat and while it took you a second, you placed your hands on his shoulders, moving in time with him. One of his small fangs pierced his lip as he bit down on it, hoping it would hide the blush furiously growing. He placed an arm around the small of your back, dragging you even closer to his body, but kept his lip deep under his teeth. Your breathing grew heavy, a mixture of the exertion of dancing and how close your bodies were that your chests were almost touching. 

You made sure your eyes never left his, even as you dragged one of your hands from his shoulder up his neck and to his hair. Your blunt nails scratched their way up and in a moment of pure ecstasy, Mammon accidentally bit down harder. He expected the small trickle of blood that left his wounded lip, but not you leaning in and trailing your tongue on his skin to catch it. Even you were surprised by your actions. The metallic taste stung like the Demonus did, but this was far more intoxicating. You wanted more. You needed more. And the sweet, shocked, but hungry look on his face was just so cute. You used your hand on his neck to pull his face to yours and finally let your lips collide. 

He pulled you as close as you could be now, letting out almost an animalistic growl into the kiss. He was feverish and needy, adamantly against pulling away from you, even for air. You could have sworn if this is how he’d go out, he’d be okay with it. And you had no complaints. His hot tongue swiping your bottom lip made you open your mouth with ease and excitement. The moment his tongue swirled around yours, you let out a deep moan you didn’t know you had been hiding inside yourself all night. The sound spurred him on further causing him to roll his hips against you needily. You could feel his erection press against you, straining and concealed only by his tight black pants. 

With one hand still on his neck, you brought the other down from his shoulder, tracing his chest, grazing over the belts attached to his half-jacket and just past the waistband of his pants. You laid your palm flat as it ran over the thickness of his hard, aching cock over the material. This is when he finally pulled away. He hissed into the sensation, glancing down to watch you teasingly drag your hand back and forth over his length. When he met your eyes again, his clawed hand grabbed the wrist you were stroking him with and began to drag you from the center of the room. The sensation of his claws digging and pulling into your wrist stung, but predator sort of way he dragged you from everyone’s sight had you focusing more on the very evident wet feeling you had between your legs. 

He lead you down a narrow hallway where a few demons were socializing, but it was mostly empty compared to the main room. The music cut out as you walked and you could hear someone come over the speakers. 

_ “And now’s the time you’ve all been waiting for. The official release of The Great Mammon’s new single “Are You Ready?” Let’s give him a round of applause, folks! Where are you, Mammon? Come on up.”  _

The crowd cheered and roared in the other room and eventually calmed as the voice came back over.

_ “Well it seems he is out partying somewhere in the crowd, so let’s just go ahead and play the song, huh?”  _

Cheers filled the now far room once more as a pop-like beat filled The Fall. Mammon haphazardly threw the swinging door to a far bathroom open and pulled you inside. The music was quieter, but you could still make out the beat and the words. His lips immediately attached to your neck as he pushed you back towards the granite sink countertop. Light, feathery moans left your lips as he expertly found all the right spots to hit on your skin, sucking deep marks into them. He lowered himself slightly, placing an arm around your back and the other behind your thigh to help you jump up onto the countertop. Once you were settled, he made his way between your legs, squeezing both of his hands at your hips to steady himself. His lips made their way back up your neck to your jaw then your cheek and finally landing on yours again. 

“Please… Mammon…” You begged between his rough kisses. His name registered his ears and made him pull away for a moment.

“What do you need, treasure? Please… tell me. I need to hear it.” His eyes were intense and a full golden color, completely consuming the once striking blue. You could almost melt in them. Your breathing was a full pant as he waited expectantly for your words of encouragement. 

“Please touch me, Mammon.” 

A cocky grin spread across his face as one of his firm hands moved from your hip and traced down your thigh before dipping in between your legs under your dress. A thin, satin pair of black panties were the only thing keeping his fingers from delving into you, but your wetness was plentiful enough that he could feel it coat his skin. He let out a dark chuckle, letting his fingertips graze ever so slightly back and forth over the material. 

“So fucking wet already for me? I’ve barely touched ya. You’ve felt what ya do to me, it’s nice ta see you feel the same way.” 

He pressed a little harder, making slow circles were he knew you need him to the most. The whimpers you made as you threw your head back were like music to his ears. He moved his fingers over to the edge of your panties and slid them to the side, finally allowing himself to feel just how needy you were for him. Your soaked folds made it easy for him to quicken the circles his thumb made on your swollen clit. The pleasure was almost too much to bear, but you managed to reach out and find his still rock solid length under his pants and stroke it in time with his motions. The music blasting in the speakers seemed to line up almost precisely with his timing like he planned it that way. Your walls clenched around nothing as you could feel yourself getting close with his ministrations on your tight bud. You need him in you and you needed it now. 

The feeling seemed to be mutual as he gripped your wrist once more and pulled it away from him with a growl. He fumbled with his pants button and quickly pulled them down just enough to reveal his thick, weeping demon cock. He moaned as he gave himself a few good jerks, letting more precum drip from the red tip. You didn’t realize he was giving you a show due to your staring and repeated motion of your tongue dragging over your bottom lip. He grinned, allowing his fangs to peak from behind his lips as he watched you laser-focused on his cock. 

“Ya want this, baby? Ya want this demon cock deep inside ya tight pussy? Tell me how bad ya want it.”

You swallowed hard, finally lifting your eyes from his gorgeous cock. 

“I want it- no. I need it, Mammon. Please give me your big cock. I want to feel it stretch me out and fill me up.”

“As you wish.”

He slid your panties to the side once more before running the swollen tip of his cock between your folds, occasionally bumping it with your clit, which sent deep moans tumbling out. Your praises and noises were enough for him to finally let the tip sink into your waiting heat. He hissed, giving himself a moment to feel your warmth before sinking the rest of the way in. You already felt yourself clenching and fluttering around his cock. Without warning, he pulled back and thrust back into you.

“Fuck Mammon!” 

His girth filled you up in the best ways imaginable and the curve of his cock hit your g-spot like your bodies were made for each other. He thrust deep once more before quickening his motions and beginning a fast pace into you. His hands placed themselves on your ass, bringing your body to his every time he thrust into you. 

“You feel so fucking good and tight around me. So fucking perfect.” His words were strangled and desperate, picking up the pace even more as he finished them. His pent up months of wanting- no- needing to fuck you were showing off his sins in the most delicious way. He was greedy for you, for your body, for the way he knew it was going to feel to have you cum all over his cock. He was so close, but there was no way he was finishing without you. 

He brought one of his hands forward and placed it on your clit once more, making quick swipes over it that sent a loud scream out and made you arch your back into the mirror behind you. The coolness of it on your hot exposed back felt amazing with Mammon’s continued deep pounding of your tight cunt, it was becoming too much. 

“Fuck Mam- I’m gonna fucking cum.”

He huffed, continuing on with the pace of his hips and thumb. 

“I want you to cum all over my cock, baby. I want everyone to hear my pretty little human screaming out my name. I want them all to see my cum running down your thighs when we go back out there. Tell them who you belong to, baby. Tell them who’s making you feel so good.”

His words and erratic pace pushed you over the edge. 

“FUCK. YOU ARE, MAMMON. I'M YOURS, MAMMON. ALL YOURS.” 

His pace faltered and twinged before he finally came with you, releasing deep into your pussy and coating it with his cum. His head fell to your shoulder, biting it lightly as he grounded himself and let his orgasm wash over him. 

In sync with the song, he let his words whisper against your skin.

“I’m just crazy for you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Idk guys. 
> 
> Are You Ready was hot. Mammon is hot. I wrote this in four hours. 
> 
> Follow me on twitter @devildomdarling for more of me barking over Mammon and updates on future stories. 
> 
> Thanks for reading lol


End file.
